You Might Make it Worse
by LoverBoyWonder
Summary: The Doctor sneezed once, twice, and wiped at his damp eyes. "How odd," he muttered. "Must be the air- I'm getting old," he joked to no one in particular. NOW COMPLETE!
1. A New Puzzle

**A/N: Hello! This is the beginning of my new story, inspired by a minor scene in 'Curse of the Black Spot.' Nothing to do with pirates though, sorry. Hope you like it! Apologies for the rather cliffhanger-style first chapter- I'll try to post new chapters as soon as I write them. Reviews are love!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Right-o, Pond, have I ever taken you to the crystal cliffs of Epsilon-3?" the Doctor asked excitedly as he scurried around the console, in his element, flipping switches and pulling levers. "Nope," Amy answered with a grin, popping the 'p', "I suppose I can assume that's where we're going next?" "But of course," the Doctor said with a flourish, eyes bright. He pressed a button, pulled something, twisted something else, and with a familiar noise they were off.<p>

They landed rather uneventfully and the Doctor ran to the TARDIS door, every bit the eager child with a skip in his step. Amy smiled fondly and hurried after him, sharing his enthusiasm. She stepped outside and looked around. "Doctor," she said with a hint of confusion in her voice, "I don't see any crystal cliffs. Actually this looks like Earth, you know?" She wandered over to him and tapped on his shoulder as he frowned. "You're right," he decided. "We're on Earth, and it's-" he licked a finger and held it up into the wind, "about 2011, actually." He turned and looked at the TARDIS. "Why've you brought us here? You're so temperamental sometimes, dear…" Amy sighed and turned around, walking back into the TARDIS with a wave of her hand. "Let me know once we get to the crystal cliffs, yeah?" The Doctor mumbled something incoherent as he scrutinized his surroundings.

The Doctor sneezed once, twice, and wiped at his damp eyes. "How odd," he muttered. "Must be the air- I'm getting old," he joked to no one in particular. "Right," he continued, directing his voice at the TARDIS now, "Let me see what's gotten into you." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the outside of the ship. Looking at the readings, he found nothing amiss and so wrote off the false stop as a fluke, patted the TARDIS, and went back inside. "You too, girl? We're both getting on a bit, I suppose." He felt something in his mind when the TARDIS nudged him reproachfully. "I know, I know," the Doctor said with a grin, rubbing his eyes a bit more. "Never talk to a woman about her age."

"Now, Pond," he said a bit louder so that Amy, who was reading off to the side, would hear him. "Let's get to those crystal cliffs, eh?" Amy stood and wandered over to the console. "Let's get it right this time, okay?" she said, a teasing hint in her voice. The Doctor scowled playfully as he prepared to bring the TARDIS into flight once more. "Geronimo!" he cried as the motion of the flight nearly threw both of them to the ground; they both agreed that the near-danger was the whole fun of it anyway. They heard the noise, felt the floor steady beneath them, and both let go of whatever they were holding, walking a bit more slowly to the door this time, as if to savor the feeling of entering into the unknown.

"And…" the Doctor threw the door open and Amy bounded out ahead. The Doctor followed her but almost tripped when she rounded on him, hands thrown over her head in frustration. "_Doctor_," she said, irritated. The Doctor looked around, just as bewildered as Amy. "How can we be in the same place? I flew the TARDIS out! We left, I felt us leave!" "I don't know, Doctor," Amy said, "Can you fix it? I don't want to, to be stuck here forever or something." "No, no. We won't be stuck here forever. It's just a question of…Amy!" She had turned back towards the TARDIS, and the Doctor hurried after her, taking hold of Amy's shoulders and turning her around. "It'll be okay," he said, searching her face. "I promise." "Okay," she whispered. Amy returned to the ship, leaving the Doctor, who was suddenly feeling extremely tired, standing outside to study the new enigma that had fallen right into his lap.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: See, I promised I would update as soon as I finished writing a chapter! Exciting stuff, right here. Thanks to waterbaby84 for reviewing; I couldn't respond to the review from the link for some reason...by the way, the cliffhanger in _this_ chapter is based on a real-life phenomenon...see if you can figure it out!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>The Doctor re-entered the TARDIS for what seemed like the millionth or even billionth time. "Doctor," Amy had come out of her room to meet him at the console, "We've been here for almost three hours. What's going on?" "I don't know," the Doctor said, and Amy could tell how frazzled he was from the disheveled state of his hair and the awkward angle of his skewed bowtie. "We continually land here, no matter how many times we leave. There's nothing wrong with the TARDIS, as far as I can tell- she's clean," the Doctor sighed. "But I'm sure I can figure it out. Just give me five more minutes," he added, looking at Amy. "You said that half an hour ago," she pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "Well…" the Doctor, unable to think of an appropriate comeback responded instead with a sneeze.<p>

"Doctor," Amy said, her tone concerned, "Are you alright?" "Alright?" the Doctor looked incredulous. "Of course I'm alright. Why on Earth, or Gallifrey, for that matter; or Raxacoricofallapatorious, or any number of planets, should I not be alright? Why would you think I wasn't alright?" He said this in a rush, the words very nearly tripping over themselves in the race to escape from his mouth. Amy narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, towards the Doctor. He stepped back quickly without looking and fell right off the side of the platform. "Doctor!" Amy cried, rushing to the edge to make sure he was alright.

He was sitting on the floor, legs splayed and arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," he said rather crossly and punctuated the statement with yet another sneeze. "Doctor," Amy said pointedly. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" She walked over and sat on the ground beside him. "Well…now that you mention it, I'm not really feeling myself," he admitted. "But it's probably just dust in the air, or something. I haven't cleaned the TARDIS in a while, you know." Amy smiled a little and reached over to feel his forehead like a mother would do.

"Ouch," she said and snatched her hand away. "You're hot!" The Doctor stuck out his tongue at her. "Now is hardly the time for cheap advances, Pond," he pointed out. "No," Amy said, looking at him with a worried expression. "I mean you're burning up. I think you have a fever." "Ridiculous," the Doctor scoffed. "I never get sick." "Well, I think you are," Amy said with a shrug. "Have the TARDIS check if you don't believe me." "I'm definitely not sick, Pond," the Doctor said decisively. Amy shook her head. "Fine," she said. "If you want chicken soup later, I'm not making it for you." She got up and walked down the hall, closing her bedroom door only a little bit harder than usual.

The Doctor rubbed his throat. "Of course," he said, displeased. "She talks about being sick and now I feel terrible. My dear, you'll just have to prove to that I am perfectly fine," he added, talking to the TARDIS now. He pulled out a medical kit and took a blood sample. While he waited for the TARDIS to analyze the results, he walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, feeling the heat a little more since Amy had brought it up. He shook his head; entertaining silly notions would only make them seem more prominent. The Doctor walked out of the bathroom, knocked on Amy's door and let her know they would be staying overnight and he had cloaked the TARDIS to discourage any passerby from visiting, and then he returned to the bathroom. He sat on the floor for a bit, feeling a bit dizzy, but then it passed and he stood, deciding to take a shower to bring his spirits up.

After he got out of the shower, the Doctor pulled some toothpaste and his toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet to clean his mouth. He was almost done when he opened his mouth and looked into the mirror to make sure he had cleaned thoroughly. Small white circles with blue-gray centers were visible all over the inside of his mouth. The Doctor paled considerably. "Oh no," he whispered, clutching the edge of the porcelain sink with shaking hands.


	3. Testing Positive

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I was distracted by life:P Hopefully this will begin to answer some questions. By the way, for some reason I can't respond to reviews from my email because the links aren't working...so here's a special shout-out to RainbowBrains and Sunny. Thanks for the reviews, guys! And thanks to everyone who faved or added my story- keep it up!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran through the dimly lit corridors of the TARDIS, tripping over his own feet. He rushed to the console, frantically punching buttons and twisting handles, preparing the ship for takeoff. With the old familiar sound they dematerialized and landed, and the Doctor sprinted to the doors and threw them open. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no," he moaned.<p>

"Doctor?" Amy asked with a yawn. "What's wrong?" "We have to go," the Doctor said, deadly serious. "I heard us take off," Amy said. "Where are we?" "The same place," he answered grimly, "We're still stuck." "So why the sudden need to leave?" Amy questioned, her drowsiness wearing off slowly. The Doctor hesitated, avoiding her query. "Doctor," Amy began, steel in her voice, when something on the console _ding_ed.

The Doctor jumped up and ran over to it. "I'll get it, it's probably for me," he said nervously, feigning humor, but Amy shoved him out of the way. "_What_," she said, "is such a big secret to you, Doctor?" She picked up the little slip of paper the TARDIS had printed out and looked at it- all it had on it was a small plus sign and a few letters in characters that Amy couldn't understand and the TARDIS wouldn't translate.

"Doctor," she said softly. "What is this?" The Doctor hung his head as if embarrassed and mumbled something. "What?" Amy said, beginning to worry. "It's, ah, the results of my blood test," the Doctor fidgeted. "I'm, erm…sick," he said finally. "I told you," Amy shook her head. "What's wrong, Doctor, waylaid by a cold?" "No, actually," he said, leaning towards her as if to share a secret. "I've got measles."

Amy jumped back. "No, no, I'm not contagious, Pond," the Doctor said rather irritably. "I'm a Time Lord, remember, so my physiology is different and the virus won't be able to affect you, you're too human." "Are you sure, Doctor?" Amy asked, and when he nodded she approached again and put her arms around him. "So, just rest for a bit and then you'll be fine, yeah?" "No," he said, his face ghostly pale. "It's a human virus. It's not supposed to affect me. I don't think the TARDIS is equipped to deal with this. I don't know what will happen," the Doctor said slowly.

"Well, we can hope for the best," Amy said softly. She squeezed the Doctor's hand comfortingly and led him to his bedroom. She helped him get in bed and pulled the sheets up to his chin, kissing his forehead sweetly. "Amy," he began, but she cut him off. "Shush," she said, finger to her lips. "Talk tomorrow. You need to rest." He nodded and closed his eyes. Amy shut the door and walked to her room. She cocooned herself in blankets, curled up, and fell asleep.


	4. Formulating A Plan

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! I've been severely afflicted with writer's block for a few days now...but I'm working super-hard to keep this going. I'm really liking it so far, and I hope you are too! Thanks to everyone who's added this to favorites or subscribed! Keep it up guys, and reviews really keep me going. Note that this chapter includes what may be percieved as mild 11/Amy if you're a shipper. If not, it can be read as friendship, so no worries. Let me make it clear that this story is not about the pairings, it's about the plot. Thanks guys, I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>When Amy woke up the next morning and wandered down the hall to the main room, something was definitely wrong. The Doctor was nowhere to be found, and the usual sound of things falling over in the console room was noticeably absent. She looked around sadly and then walked in the opposite direction, heading towards his room. "Doctor?" she called softly. Receiving no answer, she opened his door, stepping into the room.<p>

The Doctor was fast asleep, and Amy approached cautiously. She tapped his shoulder and, when no response was given, she shook him gently awake. "Huh? Wha's goin' on, Pond?" the Doctor mumbled groggily. "Nothing," she said, "I just thought you'd like me to wake you up; you've been asleep for…well…for a while." "Time is it?" he asked, barely coherent. "Um…around one in the afternoon, I think," Amy told him, helping him to sit up. The Doctor pulled away, staggering towards the console room in his pajamas.

"Hey!" Amy ran up behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" "I have to get us out of here, Amy. Have to try to...get better. Maybe Torchwood-" he broke off, concentrating on the screen in front of him. Amy looked concerned. "Well, let me help you," she said. "Just tell me what to do." "Okay," the Doctor said. "Go over there and pull that thing, then spin the twiddly bit that sticks out-" he stopped his explanation abruptly and furrowed his brow. "Doctor?" Amy asked, confused.

He squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand over his brow. "I'm fine," he said, "I'm a little bit dizzy- give me a moment to-" the Doctor fell, eyes rolling back, onto the floor. "Oh my God," Amy panicked, running over to him. "Doctor! Oh no, no, come on, wake up, please wake up." She listened to his hearts, heard them beating, albeit softer than normally, then put an ear to his mouth to check his breathing, and found it okay. She shook him, rougher than she did when she had to wake him up, and when that didn't work she slapped his face, doing everything she could to try to wake him up.

Finally his eyes slid open and he rasped, "…Amy?" She jumped and looked down at him. "Help me sit up." She put a hand under his back and one behind his head, propping him up against the console. "Don't _ever_ do that again," she reprimanded in a whisper. "Yes, I'll try not to," he said tiredly, tipping his head back. "Tell me what I need to do, Doctor," she said, "please."He was silent for a long time, and Amy sat next to him, burying her face in his neck.

"I think," he said tentatively after a while, "perhaps you should take me to a hospital." "No!" Amy's head shot up. "I can't! No offense, doctor, but…you've got two hearts! Do you know what would happen to you in a hospital? A _human_ hospital?" "I know," he said, his eyes focused on a point far off in the distance. "But the TARDIS isn't equipped for something like this, and neither am I. We're trapped here anyway…it's my only option." She ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off of his forehead.

"Okay," she whispered. "But I'm scared."

"Me too, Pond," the Doctor whispered. "Me too."


	5. Secrets Come Out

**A/N: Hello! Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Chapter 6 is in the works, and with any luck it will be up quickly. Thanks to everyone who has recently added this to subscriptions, and thank you once again to RainbowBrains for the review! Keep it going guys, I really appreciate it!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Hi," Amy said to the receptionist behind the counter. "I have a friend who's got a sort of…unique problem. Is there any way I can speak to a doctor, erm…privately?" The woman looked her over once over the top of the tabloid magazine she was reading, and then pointed over her shoulder. "The STD clinic's back that way," she said. Amy turned bright red and glared at her. "It's not for me!" she hissed. "My friend is <em>seriously ill<em>!" "Bring them to the emergency room," the woman suggested, popping her gum loudly. "I can't do that," Amy explained exasperatedly, "I'd like to speak to a _doctor_." The woman scowled at her and pointed at the waiting area. "I'll see what I can do," she said in a tone that suggested she would rather not do anything of the sort. Amy rolled her eyes, sat down, and commenced staring into space.

The Doctor walked, slowly and carefully, down the hall and over to where Amy was sitting. He eased himself into the chair next to hers and looked at the receptionist, who glared at him as if he personally had made her life miserable. He thought about what he might have done to offend her, then mentally shrugged and looked instead at Amy. "So?" he asked with a hoarse voice, leaning towards her. "I tried," she said quietly. "But Little Miss Sunshine over there hasn't exactly been cooperative, so I'm not really sure." They waited in a sort of charged silence for ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes while patients around them came and went. Amy alternated between looking at the magazine-covered table in front of her, glaring at the receptionist, and looking worriedly at the Doctor.

"Amelia Pond?" the woman called in a monotone, disrupting the relative silence of the waiting room. "About time," Amy muttered heatedly, and she took the Doctor's hand, pulling the nervous Time Lord behind her. "Down the hall, third door on the right," the woman droned, pointing at a corridor in a rather lackluster fashion. Amy gritted her teeth and started walking, but the Doctor hesitated. "Thank you," he said to her, and she waved her hand noncommittally, returning to the safety of her desk. The Doctor looked up and saw that Amy was walking away; he hurried to catch up, and together they pushed the door open.

"Hello," a man with a warm smile and a rich voice greeted them. "I'm sorry for the wait. We've had a rather busy day, I'm afraid." "It's quite alright," the Doctor said, pushing past Amy to shake the man's hand. "I'm Dr. Forrester," the man- Forrester- introduced himself. "I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, and then reconsidered. "Well, no, actually, you're the doctor, but I am the Doctor…oh, I suppose you should just call me John. John Smith," he said, looking to Amy for backup. Amy nodded. "John Smith, that's him," she said, patting his shoulder lightly. Dr. Forrester quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Well, John…I hear you have a problem," he said, sitting down behind his large oaken desk and indicating the two empty chairs in front of it. Amy and the Doctor sat. The Doctor looked steadily across at Forrester, who said nothing. The Doctor looked fleetingly at Amy before switching his gaze to the hands in his lap. "Yes, well," he said softly, "It's a rather unusual problem, you see." "Am I supposed to guess what it is, or will you tell me?" Forrester asked. He seemed rather amused by it all. The Doctor closed his eyes. "This is very important to me," he began, once he had opened them again. "And I would rather not have the whole building hear about it." Forrester inclined his head, intrigued. "Doctor-patient confidentiality is total," he assured the Doctor.

The Doctor held Amy's hand tightly and took a deep breath.

"I'm an alien," he said, and the room was silent. "But that's not what the problem is."


	6. Let's Work Together

**A/N: Chapter 6, as promised! Sorry it's so short. Special thanks to Doyle0915and Jenna for your reviews, and thanks always to everyone adding or subscribing! Also here's a very special shout-out to RainbowBrains: Thanks tons for deciding to stalk my fic, your attention is very much appreciated and makes me giggle :D On with the show! Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I've finished it.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"So, let me see if I've got this straight," Dr. Forrester said in his measured tone, staring down his nose at the Doctor. "You're an alien, over nine hundred years old, and you have two hearts." "Precisely," the Doctor nodded his affirmation. Dr. Forrester closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure I know how to respond," he said, "and I'm not sure I believe you. I don't believe you're an alien. I believe that you may, in fact, be a very sick man. But an alien, you are not." The Doctor locked eyes with Amy, who shrugged and nodded. "Show him," she said.<p>

The Doctor looked at Forrester, then took of his jacket and handed it to Amy. He shrugged his braces off and unbuttoned the tope few buttons of his shirt. "Listen, with your stethoscope," he commanded the doctor. Forrester looked unsure. "Come on," the Doctor said, "If I'm not telling the truth, you'll know and we'll walk out of your office. You'll never hear from us again." Forrester shook his head. "I must be crazy," he said to no one in particular as he stared up at the ceiling. He got up and walked around the desk, putting his stethoscope on. He placed the cold metal circle on the left side of the Doctor's chest, listened, moved it to the other side, listened again. He looked up at the Doctor, eyes wide. "I don't understand," Forrester whispered. "How is this possible?"

"Yep, he's an alien," Amy confirmed. "But tell him why you're really here, Doc- John." "I'm sick," the Doctor said, and suddenly the atmosphere was cold. "I've got a human disease." "But if your physiology is so different…then how did you…?" "I'm not sure," the Doctor said. "But I did. I've got measles." Forrester froze, but then scrambled back. "Measles? And you didn't go to the ER? Are you insane?" "Calm down, Doctor," Amy said. "Physiology differences, and all that. He's not contagious." Forrester slowly came forward again. "Are…are you sure?" "Absolutely," the Doctor said. "But I don't have the tools to stop it from ravaging my own body."

"Well, I'm not sure if I would be able to treat or diagnose without extensive research-" Forrester was interrupted by the Doctor, who insisted, "No research. No testing. How do you people treat measles these days, anyway?" "Actually, children are usually given a vaccine when they're very young," Forrester provided. "Measles is, in fact, quite uncommon these days. The most we can do is give you something for the fever, and perhaps a painkiller or two. Then you'll just have to wait it out." "Fine," the Doctor said, looking a bit pale but proving that he was holding up fine. "Would you like to stay in the hospital?" Forrester asked, with a touch of concern in his voice. "Yes," the Doctor replied, "No. I'm not sure, actually. Only if your people promise not to stick needles in me. And you can't tell anyone about me. I don't feel like being experimented upon." "Agreed," said Forrester soberly. "Let me get you a room."

"Come along, Pond," said the Doctor as he followed Forrester out of the office and into the depths of the hospital.


	7. Medication Complication

**A/N: Sorry, guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and there are a lot of you reading, as evidenced by the multitude of emails I've received :D Real life's been in the way and I've just had a terrible case of writer's block. But I've been meaning to get this chapter up all week, and so here it is finally, the longest one yet! Hope you enjoy it^^ Thanks always for adding/subscribing! Special thanks to _Queenofcheese, _who reviewed: Sorry for the wait, I hope I don't drive you too crazy! **

**Keep it up, the rest of you- reviews are love :D**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Your measles, as long as they really aren't contagious, shouldn't be too much of a problem, but like I told you there's really not much I can do," Dr. Forrester explained once the Doctor was situated as comfortably as he could be in his hospital bed. "Okay," the Doctor agreed. "I'll go get you the fever medicine. I'll be right back," Forrester promised, and exited the room. Amy looked at the Doctor, who was busy analyzing his surroundings with intense perception. He sensed her gaze and looked up to meet her eyes. "Love hospitals, me," he said to her. "Just love the smell of antiseptic in the evenings."<p>

"Doctor," she said, ignoring his comments. "We're still stuck here, you know. You never did figure out what was wrong with the TARDIS," she pointed out. He slumped over in bed, his posture sagging. "I know," he whispered. "I'll work on it as soon as I get better." Amy nodded, never having seen the usually jubilant man look so trapped, so grounded. She walked over to the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she said. "It's gonna be fine, okay?" He didn't answer, and she took his chin and tilted his head up. "Okay?" she asked again. "Okay," he whispered, his eyes glassy with tears, and Amy almost understood then, how difficult this must be for him, waylaid by human disease, away from his ship, stuck on twenty-first century Earth; if the TARDIS was working properly he could have simply travelled to the future for the perfect cure. She sat down next to him and held him tightly.

"You'll be fine," she said to him. "You're the Doctor, you don't let the little things bother you," her lips curved into a smile, and so did his. "Thanks, Pond," he whispered, and she let go of him and stood, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "You'd better get well fast; who'll protect us humans from the big, bad aliens while you're sick?" she teased, and they went back and forth for a few minutes, the banter calming Amy's nerves as well as the Doctor's. After what seemed like ages, Dr. Forrester returned with a couple of pills and a glass of water. "Here," he said in his deep voice. "These are for your fever. You'll have to take them both- you don't have trouble swallowing pills, do you?" he asked kindly. "No, I don't think so," the Doctor looked at the pills uncertainly.

Forrester tipped the capsules into the Doctor's hand. He placed them in his mouth gingerly, made a face, and took a gulp of water while tipping his head back to swallow them. He coughed once, twice, and then looked at Amy. "I feel better already," he said cheerfully, and then after swaying for a moment, he collapsed in a dead faint on the bed. Amy froze, but Dr. Forrester leapt into action. "John?" he asked. Receiving no response, he tipped his head down, listened for breathing, and was about to start CPR when the Doctor sat up in bed, gasping like a fish out of water.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked frantically, looking back and forth from Forrester to Amy. "You fainted," Dr. Forrester said with a frown. "Why?" The Doctor thought for a moment, felt his hearts, and took his pulse expertly. Forrester looked impressed. "Give me my sonic," the Doctor told Amy, who obliged. He held it up to his wrist to scan and then read the data before snapping it shut. "Elevated blood pressure," he muttered to himself. "What is that?" Forrester looked interested. "A sonic screwdriver," the Doctor replied, "but never mind that. Aren't you wondering why I fainted?" "Yes," Forrester said, "but you seem fine now…"

"Well, other than the fact that I've got a bit of a headache now…but it's my physiology," the Doctor said grimly, raising a finger. "I've got two hearts and an alien system, who knows how human medication will affect me? I should have thought of that." There was a beat of silence, then Dr. Forrester ventured, "Well, if we can't medicate you, then-"

The Doctor's eyes widened suddenly and Dr. Forrester stopped talking abruptly. "John?" he asked. The Doctor _shushed_ him and raised a hand to feel his chest. Forrester walked over and probed his chest with his hands. "Ah!" the Doctor jerked back, sensitive to the touch. "It's heart arrhythmia," he said worriedly to Forrester while tilting his head from side to side, trying to fix the crick in his neck- how long had it been hurting like that? "What's wrong?" Amy asked him fearfully. " "My neck is stiff…" he trailed off, and then sat up, leaned over the edge of the bed, and vomited. He righted himself and looked at Dr. Forrester with wild eyes. "Help! Help me!"


	8. Weight On His Shoulders

**A/N: Hi all! ...Short chapter this time I know, and a cliffhanger too, I'm really sorry:/ I promise I'll try to write faster, really I will. Thanks for all the new faves et al :) Thanks especially to the following for their reviews:**

**_Flame of Nights_- the TARDIS is certainly a real person and he will treat her as one :)**

**_Psychofan_- hopefully it'll stay exciting till the end! Glad you like it.**

**_Rainbowbrains-_ thanks as always dear, much appreciated!**

**_Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish_- I'll try to update soon! Speaking of cliffies, have you seen 'The Rebel Flesh'? ARGH. ...and yeah, this fic was originally going to feature a certain grumpy doctor- but I changed my mind, epic as that would have been:P**

**Okay guys, that's it. Keep it up and spread the love!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Doctor," Amy hissed as they wheeled his gurney down the hall to a lab. "I thought you said it was <em>fine<em>." "Thought it was," the Doctor slurred drowsily, eyelids at half mast. "Was wrong. Didn't wanna…scare you." Amy scowled. "Well for God's sake _tell_ me when things go wrong!" "Sorry," he tried his best to look apologetic while staying awake, "I'll let you know…next time…" "There won't be a next time," Amy promised, and moved to the back of the gurney to speak with Dr. Forrester as they walked.

"So what exactly are you doing to him, again?" she asked, with a badly-concealed hint of suspicion. "Just some basic tests," he promised her, "no medication, just blood and tissue samples. I've never seen anything like him, though, so I'm not really sure if it will do any good. But we'll take a look and see if anything really jumps out. I know he said no tests, but under the circumstances…" Forrester shot the Doctor a worried glance. The Doctor didn't notice, as he was seemingly enthralled by his hands and fingers. Amy nodded her acquiescence and tightened her grip on the side of the gurney.

"Amy?" the Doctor called. "One minute," Amy said with a turn of her head. "I'm talking to Dr. Forrester. He _tells_ me when things are _wrong_," she hissed in his direction. "Amy…" the Doctor protested weakly, but she had turned back to her conversation. "I've got a headache," he said, but it was too quiet, and no one paid any attention. "Amy," he tried again, a little louder, tone bordering on panic, and perhaps Amy noticed it, because she turned back around to look at him. "What?" she asked, irate and worried.

"I can't move my arms," he said simply.


	9. Old Faces In Strange Places

**A/N: Hi guys, been away a bit- sorry for the cliffhanger- but here's a long chapter to make up for it! The amount of responses I got since posting the last chapter have been amazing; thanks a lot you guys! Hope I can make this worthwhile for ya :) Thanks always for adding/faving!**

**Special thanks to:**

**_Doyle0915_ - Things have to get worse before they can get better, no?**

**_Tess_ - Thanks you so much! I'm going as fast as I can, I promise! Kick my butt if I don't upload fast enough, 'kay?**

**_terra-alpha220_ - Here's your explanation! Hope it's satisfactory :D**

**_B-D Banzai_ - Glad you like it! The nice review made my day^^**

**_waterbaby84_ - Sorry for the cliffie D: Here's your update!**

**Thanks guys, keep it up!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"John," Dr. Forrester started checking the Doctor's pulse and blood pressure. "Try to wiggle your fingers." "I can't," the Doctor moaned. "And I have a terrible pounding headache!" "Okay," Forrester said, running a hand through his hair. "Let's get you into the testing room. Go," he commanded the orderlies pulling the gurney. "Hurry," Amy said pale next to the Doctor, holding his hand even though he couldn't feel it.<p>

They locked the gurney in place, and most of the nurses left the room. "I don't know what it is," Forrester said grimly, looking at the Doctor's vitals which showed up on the screen attached to the wall. "Um, excuse me," a timid-looking male nurse spoke up. "I think I know what might be wrong," he said, a bit too quietly to be heard over the clamor of the hospital machines. Amy heard him, though, met his eyes, causing him to gasp. She gave him a strange look, but then switched her gaze at Forrester. "Excuse me," she said to him, "Your nurse says he knows what's wrong." Forrester looked at the man and nodded for him to begin.

"Uh, well, the chart says he had measles, right? So…well…encephalitis can be caused by measles. I mean, and he has got a headache..." The man fidgeted a lot and was rubbing the back of neck awkwardly as he trailed off into relative silence. "You could be right," Dr. Forrester said suddenly. "And there's no harm testing for it. Let's get him to Test Room 101." "What are you going to do?" the Doctor demanded from his bed. "Just an MRI," Forrester assured him. "I want to test for tissue swelling." "Okay," the Doctor said with a hint of uncertainty as the male nurse and Forrester began to move his gurney again.

Amy hung back a bit and walked over to the male nurse. "Thank you," she told him seriously. "It's no problem, Amy," he said, looking at her like she was out of her mind. She frowned. "How did you know my name?" she asked. "What?" he said, confused. "Of course I know your name." "Have I met you before?" Amy asked him with a sort of probing look. "Uh…" the nurse looked at her, dumbfounded, and then picked his jaw up off the floor. "Rory," he said softly. "My name is Rory." "Well, thanks, Rory," she said, kissing him on the cheek softly and returning to the head of the gurney to reassure the Doctor and tell him that everything would be okay.

"Alright," said Dr. Forrester as they arrived at the testing room. The big MRI machine dominated the room, and Forrester began to help the Doctor sit up in bed. "I'll need you to get up," he said, "and then lie down again in the MRI machine. Rory will help you. I'm going into there," he pointed at the small adjoining room. "I'll be monitoring your test." "Okay," the Doctor nodded, and Rory went over to help him. "Amy, I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside," Forrester said to her, but she shook her head. "No chance," she said. "I'll wait in there with you, thanks." Forrester hesitated, but Rory caught his eye and he gave in. "Alright," he said, "but these are special circumstances. And you'll need to be quiet." She nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Rory looked up at Dr. Forrester. "Go on," the nurse said to him. "Wait with Amy; I'll finish getting the Do- John…ready." Forrester said "Okay," and began configuring all the computers in the little room. Rory looked at the Doctor.

"Why doesn't she know who I am?" he asked urgently as he got the Doctor ready for his MRI. "You were erased from time," the Doctor pointed out. "I don't even know how you ended up here." "I don't remember much," Rory said, the memory making him shiver. "I was with you. I got shot. Everything went black. And then I woke up here and I was a nurse. I knew the job well enough, so I got right to work. I didn't know where you were and I had nothing else to do…" His voice got quieter as he said: "Funny, I thought for a while you might even come looking for me." "Oh, Rory," the Doctor said sorrowfully. "I would have come, if I had known..."

"Yeah, well," Rory said quietly, glancing at Amy. "Wouldn't have done any good anyway."

The Doctor looked at Amy as well, and then turned his head back to Rory again. "Go ahead," he said softly. "Tell her who you are. You came back. Make the most of it." Rory looked wistful. "Can I?" he asked. "Of course," the Doctor promised. Rory touched the Doctor's shoulder in a gesture of thanks and finished setting him up in the MRI machine. "Ready," he told Dr. Forrester as he entered the small room.

"Okay, John," Forrester said through the speakers. "Just lie as still as you can. It won't take long." The Doctor took a deep breath, and the machine whirred to life around him.


	10. Calming Down

**A/N: Holy cow, an update! Please don't eat me O_O I meant to upload this sooner, but my computer got a particularly malicious virus and all of my documents got deleted T_T But here it is, chapter ten- making this my longest story on ! ("Pain Like Drugs" in Sherlock Holmes 2009 is a close second.) Thanks always for adding/subscribing!**

**To answer the question I got from _Flame of Nights_: Sorry, I meant to answer this last chapter but it slipped my mind:/ This story takes place somewhere between Rory getting eaten by the crack and The Pandorica Opens. Everything will come together soon, I promise. **

**Nest update will be as soon as I can finish the next chapter. Keep reading and review as always!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Encephalitis can be dangerous," Forrester cautioned. "But I think in this case, if we tread carefully, you'll be just fine." He placed a reassuring hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor sat slumped, but looked up through his eyelashes to meet Forrester's sincere gaze. "What do I have to do?" he asked hoarsely, tired and wary.<p>

"It's nothing difficult," Dr. Forrester promised, "you'll just have to take some antibiotics. Encephalitis is just inflammation, a swelling of the brain. It was probably brought on by the measles and the lack of protection from your immune system. We know medicines and sickness affect you rather quickly- you should be fine in a few days." The Doctor looked relieved, but wary. "But…the antibiotics?" "It's a chance you'll have to take," Forrester said evenly. "Otherwise you could experience bleeding in the brain or worse." The Doctor breathed in sharply. "Okay," he said, glancing at Amy, who blinked once as if in a daze before she nodded in agreement. "I'll go find everything," Dr. Forrester said smoothly, looking between the two of them before breezing out of the room.

Amy was staring at the floor between her feet when the Doctor spoke up with a frown. "Are you alright, Pond?" "Did you talk to the nurse? That guy…Rory?" The Doctor looked sideways at her. "Why?" Amy tilted her head at him and said, "He said I knew him, Doctor, but he fell through a crack, and…I forgot…" She shivered. "Amy," the Doctor said, his tone light but hiding worry. "It's nothing," Amy continued, grasping the Doctor's hand gently. "I asked Dr. Forrester to keep him away." The Doctor made a strangled noise and moved as if he was about to get up, but Amy placed a hand on his chest, saying: "Doctor, we need to focus on getting you better so we can fix the TARDIS and leave."

The Doctor looked as if he were about to protest, but thought better of it and sat back, closing his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips. Amy stroked the hand she was still holding with her fingers. "Dr. Forrester will bring the antibiotics and you'll be fine," she promised, pushing his thick hair off his forehead with a gentle smile. The Doctor smiled faintly, but then grimaced as his head throbbed. "My head still hurts," he ground out through clenched teeth to Amy, whose grip had tightened on his hand.

They were in the same spot, the Doctor lying with eyes closed tight to fight the pain, when Forrester returned with the antibiotics. He administered the medication to the Doctor without much fuss. "You should be all set," he said. "I'll send someone in every half hour or so to check that you're okay. Press the button on the side of the bed there if you need anything." Forrester left the room after doing one more quick check on the Doctor.

Amy and the Doctor didn't say much in the minutes that followed; but then again, they really didn't have to. The Doctor would wince every few seconds after a particularly malicious pain in his head, but then he would give her a lopsided half-smile to let her know he was okay. She would run her fingers through his hair, or touch his hand, or fix his blankets around him for the thousandth time just to have something to fiddle with. After a while and a few checks by various kind nurses, the Doctor stopped wincing so much; the pain had slowly ebbed away. "I feel much better now," he said with a satisfied smile which Amy gladly retuned. "Try to sleep, Doctor," she offered. "It'll help you get better faster."

The Doctor shot her a soft look of gratitude and turned over, curling up on his side with a contented sigh. Amy smiled fondly at him as he fell asleep- he must be really tired, she thought- and then got up to walk down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee.


	11. Not According To Plan

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I keep meaning to update and then I get distracted by other things (like the midseason finale, what?)...but guess what? This is my longest fic, ever! And also my most reviewed! I'm so happy that it's been so well-recieved, I can't thank everyone enough for all the faves/subscriptions/reviews. Just keep it coming, guys :) Okay, so this is the eleventh chapter- I'm almost done, I know how I want it to end- and I think there will only be two or three chapters after this...I'm typing them now, so I'll try to upload as fast as possible. **

**Thanks this time especially to...**

**Rainbowbrains (as usual, luv ya!): Well hopefully things'll clear up for the Doctor soon! Glad you like the Rory-cameo :D**

**BellatriD: I'm so glad you like it! Glad you like Rory! Who doesn't like Rory?**

**Alright, that's it. I'll try to update faster, guys, I really am sorry =_=**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>The Doctor slept. When Amy returned from the cafeteria, she sat down in the small chair next to the bed, sipping her coffee, just watching the Time Lord breathe. He was seldom this peaceful, this relaxed. He looked like a child, his long gangly arms reaching out and making him look as if he should be holding a teddy bear or some such object. Amy smiled fondly at him and then slipped out of the room, a new idea gracing her mind.<p>

She returned quickly and placed the object she had bought from the hospital gift shop into the open, inviting space between the Doctor's pale chest and his slender arms. It was a soft little stuffed bear, with black fur, wearing a cottony shirt in a colorful shade of what could only be described as TARDIS blue. The sleeping Doctor unconsciously tightened his arms around the gift and he mumbled in his sleep, rubbing his cheek against the top of the bear's head. Amy couldn't help but grin again as she took her seat by the bed once more.

It was later when Dr. Forrester entered the room to check on his patient, only to find that both he and Amy were asleep. He quietly backed out of the room, picking up an intercom outside and calling some colleagues from different areas of the building. Rory, who was working diligently at the nurses' station, overheard snippets of Forrester's conversation. His eyes widened at what he picked up- Forrester was rather excited- but he didn't stop working, and when Dr. Forrester left in a hurry Rory followed discreetly behind.

Forrester looked at the orderlies and doctors assembled behind him and took a deep breath. "I've never seen anything like it," he told them. "You'll never believe it. I'll be rich. Imagine what those government groupies will pay me, what those upper-class idiots will offer, when I show them what I've discovered." "But we get a cut, don't we?" another doctor asked nervously. Forrester's eyes narrowed. "Help me restrain him. _Then_ you'll get your cut." Forrester looked at them all and nodded once. He put a finger to his lips in a gesture indicating the need for silence and slowly turned the door handle, pushing it open.

Amy stirred lightly in her sleep. Something was nagging at her, telling he she needs to wake up, she has to wake up, something's wrong, Amy, wake up! Amy's eyes snapped open and a scream left her lips. A group of doctors and nurses crowded around the Doctor's bed, some holding syringes, some standing ready to fasten the restraints around the Doctor's body. Forrester stood in the middle of them, listening to the Doctor's heartbeats, looking pointedly at the others there. When Amy screamed, they whirled around, caught by surprise, and two large doctors ran over to her. They pulled her up and restrained her arms, and though she struggled it was in vain and poor Amy could not free herself.

"What do you think you're doing!" she panicked, anger blazing in her eyes, "Help! Someone- mmph!" One of the doctors took a piece of gauze and stuffed it into her mouth to stop her from alerting anyone as to what was happening. In a flash the Doctor was awake, but he couldn't do much because of the mob of hospital staff standing around his bed. They quickly clasped the restraints around the Doctor's struggling body, preventing him from doing anything more than wiggling. "Amy!" he bellowed, Amy's answering cries swallowed by the gauze.

The Doctor was discouraged from shouting again when Dr. Forrester suddenly whipped out a gun and trained it on his head.


	12. Have No Fear, The Nurse Is Here

**A/N: See, I promised a quick update! Expect more, and soon :D And wow, I got two reviews for chapter eleven already, I'm so flattered, guys!**

**_Doyle0915_: Thanks, why don't you tell us what you _really_ think? Lol just kidding, appreciate the comment XD**

**_RainbowBrains_: You are worthy of thanks, as usual! Glad my twists are keepin' ya interested ;D (I know right I love Rory, come on he's such a bamf)**

**OKAY THANKS GUYS**

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER TWELVE AND STUFF, I'M SO EXCITED *excited face***

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Forrester's once-warm voice was now cold as he cautioned the Doctor. "Don't yell again. Or I will shoot." The Doctor eyed the gun with distaste and then looked up at Forrester. His eyes showed no fear; only disappointment. "I had thought better of you," he said sadly. "Yes, well, <em>John Smith<em>, I'm afraid you thought wrong." "Why, though?" the Doctor asked, both pressing for information and stalling for time.

"Physiology," Forrester said, though the word sounded sinister now. "It's nothing personal, of course, but you _do_ have two hearts, and I'm afraid you could net me rather a large sum of money. Although, if you're thinking you can escape," he continued, a sneer on his face, "don't. I can still sell you dead. Your carcass will still make me rich beyond my wildest dreams." "Fine," the Doctor said, "That's all fine. You can have me-" "It's not a question of having, John. I am taking what I want," Forrester interrupted with a laugh. "-_let Amy go_," the Doctor finished, his voice becoming soft and deadly. Forrester considered this. "Very well," he agreed, and signaled the two doctors holding Amy's arms. They removed her impromptu gag and let her go.

Amy immediately ran over to where the doctors and nurses surrounded the Doctor's bed and began whaling away at them, hitting and kicking whatever body parts she could reach. A fight broke out; Amy bit and kicked and gouged at their skin as they tried to pull her away. She kicked one guy in the gut so hard he flailed backwards and hit the plastic footboard of the bed, forcing the bed back so hard it hit the wall with a loud slam. No one noticed the rather familiar crack that appeared in the wall right behind the Doctor's head and which was now glowing softly, mostly because the headboard was partially covering it.

Amy was subdued once again and forced out of the room, where she almost knocked a hidden Rory over. "Amy!" he whispered urgently. "What's going on?" Amy, wary of him but more scared about the Doctor, told him, "They're trying to take him- he's not human- he's-" "He's a Time Lord, I know," Rory said, holding her shoulders firmly, "What are they _doing_?" Amy took a shuddering breath. "They want to sell his bodily organs," she grabbed Rory's face and pulled it down so their eyes locked. "Uh," Rory said intelligently. "Help me," Amy pleaded. "Yeah! Yeah, okay," Rory said quickly. He spun around and called to the nurses' station, "We've got an emergency! I need backup!"

The nurses flocked to Rory's side and filed into the room with him. Upon seeing the strange tableau within the room- doctors surrounding a hospital bed with a restrained patient- and Forrester holding a gun with one hand and talking into a cell phone with the other- they stood stunned. Rory, who knew what was going on, yelled at them. "Get him out of the bed!" The nurses raced to the bed and began unfastening the restraints. A few of the doctors fought back, but most were too surprised to do anything. Forrester's eyes widened, but then he straightened his arm and fired the gun once into the ceiling. A few people screamed, and many of them ducked, covering their heads with their arms and hands.

"Nobody move," Forrester's voice was strong and loud, booming and crashing through the silence that the gunshot had left in its wake. Everyone froze. Forrester leveled the gun once more at the Doctor, who was halfway out of the bed. Rory, who had been wrestling with a rather large doctor, seemed to know what Forrester was planning before it happened. He grabbed a syringe loaded with some sort of sedative cocktail, discharged it into the thigh of the doctor he was battling, and jumped towards Forrester as he prepared to shoot.

"Stop it, Forrester," Rory said, hands raised in a gesture of peace. "Put the gun down, now. No one has to die." "Don't you see?" Forrester hissed. "Don't you get it? _He's not human!_ He's not like us! You're a doctor- don't you _understand_?" "Yes," Rory said plaintively, "I do. He's an alien, and you're a human. But, he's also a better person than you'll ever be. And you got one thing wrong," he continued:

"I'm a nurse."


	13. Memento Mori

**A/N: Wow, another update already? Hey, what can I tell you ;D The end is near, guys! Only a few more loose ends to tie up. Don't want to talk too much- thanks for faving/reviewing as always!**

**Shout-out to _Pinfeathers_: Hahaha, Rory is a total bamf, I mean, seriously XD I appreciate the comment!**

**Alright, thanks guys, here's chapter thirteen!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>In a flash Rory had leapt towards Forrester and was trying to wrestle the gun out of the stronger doctor's hands. Forrester was barely working up a sweat, it seemed, but Rory was fighting for all he was worth. The Doctor leapt smoothly and gracefully off of the bed and ran into the hallway in his hospital gown and socks, still holding the small bear- where had <em>that<em> come from, dear God- and slipping on the tiled floor in a rather ridiculous manner that would have had everyone in stitches under different circumstances. As it was, everyone stood stock-still and stony-faced, watching the comical progression with an almost clinical detachment, distracted by the struggle between Rory and Forrester taking place in the center of the room.

The Doctor made it to the door without slipping too badly and threw the door open, yelling at the top of his lungs as he looked up and down the hall. "Amy? Amy!" Amy came running from where she had been sitting, trying to regain some inner peace in the waiting room. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were streaked with now-dry tears, but she ran towards him and held him tightly all the same. "Doctor," she said, her eyes brimming with tears once again. "Thank goodness." She frowned. "Where's Rory?" The Doctor's eyes widened. "_Rory!_"

The Doctor gripped Amy's hand and skidded back into the hospital room just in time to see the horrifying sight of Forrester's gun discharging a bullet into Rory's chest at point-blank range.

The world slowed down.

Forrester spun around, glaring at everyone, daring someone to make a move. He tried to run out of the room but a nurse in blue scrubs grabbed him by the tie and hauled him back, keeping him immobile as he scowled.

Amy and the Doctor ran to Rory, kneeling by his side where he lay on the floor, gasping for air.

"Oh, Rory," the Doctor said, eyes full of tears. "Rory, Rory, Rory."

"Rory," Amy whispered, pushing her hands through his hair.

"A- Amy…" Rory whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here," she said.

"Do- do you- remember…" he trailed off into a hacking cough, blood spattering the front of his scrubs.

"Of course I remember," Amy said with a tearful smile, and in that moment, she did. She _remembered_. "Stupid face, why did you go after the man with the gun?"

"I- I love you, Amy…" Rory was fading, could achieve nothing more than a mumble. "Love you…"

"I love you too," Amy sobbed, kissing Rory fiercely, refusing to give him up after she had just found him again.

Rory breathed out once, and then he breathed no more.


	14. Deja Vu

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys I am just completely overwhelmed by the positive responses! Thanks for all the fave/subscriptions/reviews!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**_Timejay_: Better late than never, I say! Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it :D**

**_Doyle0915_: No, Moffat killed Rory...I'm just doing his evil bidding :D**

**Okay, here's chapter fourteen!**

**I'M ALMOST DONE, GUYS. THIS IS SO SAD. I'M TEARING UP *sniff***

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Amy stood up, lurching, and fell into the Doctor's arms. "Oh God," she moaned. "Shh, it'll be okay," the Doctor murmured into her flaming-red hair, "It'll be okay, Amelia, it will be okay, I promise you!" "How can it be okay?" she whispered into his shoulder. "Because I promise," the Doctor said, "And when have I ever gone back on a promise to you?" Amy leaned back and gazed at him seriously. "Okay," she whispered, and he hugged her once before he turned to confront Forrester, still being held by a nurse.<p>

"You killed my friend," the Doctor said dangerously. "Threats against me I can understand. _But you killed my friend_." Forrester had the grace to look nervous. "I didn't mean to kill anyone," he said in his smooth, deep voice, trying to calm them. "The gun went off accidentally when he hit my arm. It was not my fault." "_Like hell it was!_" the Doctor exploded at him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up to eye level, holding Forrester a good few inches off the floor. Everyone flinched, and the Doctor noticed that they had all backed up with wide eyes. He gently placed Forrester back down on the floor, but still held the man's shirt in his fist.

"Doctor," Amy interrupted with a gasp, "Look."

They could all see something glowing from behind the bed, a soft white light with small, searching tendrils trying to escape from where they were trapped behind the headboard. The Doctor looked at Forrester, looked back at the light, and dragged Forrester along behind him as he pulled the bed forward and moved to get a better look. "It's the crack," the Doctor said wondrously.

"What, the crack from my wall?" Amy snorted disbelievingly. "Yes," the Doctor said softly, tracing the edge with his hand. He looked at Forrester thoughtfully. Amy looked at the Doctor, beginning to panic in realization. "Doctor-"

Before she could finish the sentence, the Doctor had shoved Forrester in front of his body, and the crack, opening invitingly, swallowed both the man and his screams.

People began to protest, but Forrester was quickly wiped from their minds- wiped from history- and they soon settled down into a state of mild confusion. The tendrils from the crack had grown in size and were now questing about the room gently. They seemed to congregate on Rory's body, growing cold on the floor. Amy ran to it protectively. "No," she said defiantly. "No!"

"Amy," the Doctor said gently. "We have to get back to the TARDIS." "I won't leave him! I won't! Not again!" Tears were streaming again, now, unbidden down Amy's face. "Amy, we need to leave." "No! No!" A nurse stepped forward, locking eyes with the Doctor, and the Doctor nodded. The nurse took Amy's arm gently and pushed in a needle, depressing the plunger. The sedative kicked in quickly and the Doctor picked up her unconscious body, carrying her out the door with a final look in the direction of Rory's corpse, which was now completely white and beginning to fade away, the tendrils withdrawing to the depths of the crack.

The Doctor sighed and carried Amy out of the hospital as memories slipped from her mind once more.

He began walking in the direction of the TARDIS as the doors slid shut behind him and the nurses watched from the windows.


	15. Loose Ends

**A/N: GUYS IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER. AND LOOK HOW LONG IT IS. GUH.**

**I can't thank everyone enough for reviewing, faving, subscribing, and just READING. It's been really great writing this and I had a lot of fun! **

**I hope you guys liked it...I know I did!**

**THANKS AGAIN :D**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>They were almost at the TARDIS when the Doctor noticed someone standing in front of the matching blue doors. "Where did you come from, River?" he asked the familiar figure tiredly. "I've been hanging 'round these parts for months, sweetie, where did <em>you<em> come from?" River Song, for of course it was she, answered with a sly grin. She pulled out her diary and began to flip through it. "What are we up to?" she questioned.

"I've been sick," the Doctor said tetchily. "Ah," River nodded and tapped her temple knowingly with one finger. "Measles?" "Unfortunately." River marked down a note in the book and then looked at the Doctor sharply. "It wasn't your fault, you know," she told him sternly. "Things like this happen, sweetie." "Rory's dead," the Doctor stated flatly. "A second time, which I didn't think was possible, but there you go, and now," he nodded at Amy, "she's forgotten again. After all he did." "Oh, my love," River said, cupping the Doctor's cheek in her hand. "It's not the end, you know." The Doctor's head snapped up. "What do you mean?" River smiled, secrets hidden behind perfect white teeth. "When the Pandorica opens. Then you'll see," she told the Doctor.

"What?" he asked her, grief momentarily dissipating in favor of shards of memories and wisps of thought.

"Spoilers," she said in her sing-song voice.

With that, River Song pulled the Doctor in to kiss his right cheek, kiss his left cheek. Then she was gone, walking away with a wave on her fingertips like a summer breeze. The Doctor shivered. Then he noticed Amy stirring in his arms and he quickly opened the TARDIS doors, sitting her down gently in a chair as she woke up. "What happened?" Amy asked drowsily. "Doctor…" she remembered Forrester and sat bolt upright. "Doctor! He's got a gun!"

"Amy, it's alright," the Doctor told her with a gentle smile. "How did we…where…are we on the TARDIS?" She groaned and leaned her head back. "I bought you back to the TARDIS. A doctor knocked you out," he explained to her.

"What about…wait…didn't someone…have a gun, or…there was _something_…but I can't…_remember…_"

"We were saved by a nurse," the Doctor said quietly.

"Oh. Good," Amy replied, still looking a bit shell-shocked. "Can we leave now, or…?"

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor jumped up, smacking his forehead. "I never fixed her! Let me just…" he ran to the console, looked at the screens, and began hitting buttons. Amy, steadily recovering and feeling much better, was mildly amused. "Doctor," she said. "Do you even know what you're doing?" "No," he said happily, back on his feet and in his element. "But that doesn't mean I can't do it anyways. Come on, you beautiful sexy thing, let's see what's what!" he added, spinning a dial. The TARDIS hummed, and with a familiar noise they were off. They crossed their fingers, both silently hoping that everything was somehow fixed. They were jostled and shaken during the takeoff, but they laughed, full of a manic glee and a shared lust for adventure.

They landed with a bump and the Doctor bounded outside, Amy hot on his heels. He stopped short, and Amy almost walked into his back. "Oh you are brilliant!" he said loudly to himself, and Amy rolled her eyes with a grin. They found themselves in the middle of Victorian London; there were ladies with large skirts and ruffles and men with top hats and velvet everywhere in a flood of people. They ignored the multitude of strange looks they received from the elegant passerby, and the Doctor winked at a passing man, who stood there looking rather bewildered. "Come along, Pond!" the Doctor called joyously as he spun around and ran back to the TARDIS. Amy followed quickly and caught the tail end of what the Doctor was saying as he turned to her:

"…was just a test, Pond, I'll take you to the real crystal cliffs now, how about that?" Amy grinned. "Haven't you had enough adventure for a while? Don't you want to just rest for a bit?" The Doctor didn't even have to take a minute to think about it, his mouth crinkling into a large smile. "Of course not, Pond, how long have you known me?" Amy laughed, a sparkling noise that lit up the room as they stabilized in the vortex. "I mean really, Pond, don't you feel the same?" the Doctor joked. "You would hate sitting still if you knew you could be doing…this," he made a sweeping gesture at the TARDIS interior. "Absolutely," Amy conceded with another grin. "Let's go, Doctor!"

The Doctor moved to spin a dial and punch in some coordinates when he realized something and spoke into the silence. "You knew, didn't you?" he said as he reached out a hand and gently stroked the central column. "Doctor?" Amy was confused. "She knew! She knew, the smart old girl!" The Doctor's face lit up. "That's why we couldn't leave…you _knew_ I was sick!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the ceiling. "But then…why didn't you take me to the future?..." The room lurched with a jolt, and the lever was flipped without anyone touching it; immediately a picture began to print from the console.

The Doctor, noticing what it was, watched it print dumbly. Amy still didn't understand. "Are you okay?" she asked him uncertainly. The Doctor snapped out of his stupor suddenly and grabbed the picture that had printed out. "I'm perfectly fine, Pond, let's go," he said, some of his excitement lost. "What is it?" she asked him suspiciously, and the Doctor looked a bit like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I, uh, well-" Amy marched over and snatched it out of his hands, and he fidgeted. He went to adjust his bowtie and then realized with a degree of embarrassment that he was still in a hospital gown; he began to blush rather profusely and scratched his neck awkwardly. Amy's brow furrowed.

"Who's this?" she asked the Doctor, holding up the picture for him to see, and she considered the man in it. "He's quite good-looking, you know." "It's- he was- an old…companion of mine," the Doctor choked out, going from pink to ghostly pale within seconds. "I- uh- he, well, he was-" Amy's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Well- he…wait- what?" the Doctor asked her, confused in turn. "Doctor," Amy smacked his arm, "Why didn't you _tell_ me you had a boyfriend? Go on, what is he? Time Lord? Oh no, they're gone, can't be- is he…wait, is he _human_?" She had a look of pure glee on her face. The Doctor turned bright red again and squeaked out indignantly, "He is _not _my boyfriend!"

Amy rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Oh come _on_, Doctor, you can't expect me to believe that." The Doctor grabbed the picture back from her with a horrified stare. "We are _not _involved romantically," he told her firmly. "Oh, Amy, he would _never_ forgive me for _that_." As he spoke, the Doctor opened up a little drawer on the console- one Amy had never noticed before- and he carefully folded up the picture of Rory, for that's who it was, of course, and placed it in the drawer, which promptly disappeared from the console again.

Amy shrugged. "Oh well. He looked almost- familiar…" She thought for a moment, then shook her head, oblivious to the Doctor's deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Nah. I don't remember. Let's go." The Doctor calmed down and smoothed the front of his gown self-consciously. "Right," he said. "Let me just…" He made a mad dash for the hall and returned quickly, fully dressed in his suit, complete with scarlet bowtie. "Much better," he said with obvious satisfaction as he smoothed down his hair.

He ran right up to the console and brought the TARDIS into motion once more.

"Geronimo!"

Behind him, Amy sneezed.


End file.
